As a conventional food sterilization apparatus for heat-sterilizing foods, one having a large oven for putting a plurality of foods therein and a locking device for sealing an opening of the oven from the outside is generally employed.
This food sterilization apparatus using a large oven tends to have ununiform temperature distribution in the food received therein. Accordingly, there has been proposed a food sterilization apparatus, which forms a sealed space therein by closely contact an upper chamber and a lower chamber with each other and receives a plurality of foods within this sealed space (see patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-99061)